Snaps is the Name of the Game
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is snaps!" What happens when one girl and the entire NYPD crime lab starts playing Snaps? One-shot


Snaps is the Name of the Game

A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a bit but I just got this idea like last night after reminiscing about my summer days at camp…so here's pen to paper! This is a one-shot based off of my other story The Proposal in which Mac and Stella have a daughter named Zoe. In The Proposal right now she's gonna be two soon, but let's fast forward a bit for the fic and say she's twelve. Don't you just love time travel? :] Enjoy!

* * *

"Mom, can I please just stay home by myself? I don't want to have to go to the lab with you for like… ever," Zoe pleaded. She finally had a day off from school, and the last thing she wanted to do was go to the crime lab and sit in her mom's office.

"What are you? 12 going on 30? No ma'am. I know that it seems like such a bore to come with me to lab, but you can thank Jenny for not being able to come watch you today, leaving you with me," Stella explained. Jenny, Zoe's babysitter for the last five years, was on her honeymoon for the week, fully taking advantage of the extra days that could be used due to the long weekend. Zoe loved Jenny to pieces, seeing her as the older sister she would never have, especially because of the 15 year age difference.

"What about Daddy? Can't he stay home with me?"

"Sadly, Daddy had to go to court to testify today. He's going to be out of the lab all day. But I'll make you a deal. If you're good this morning at the lab, I'll take you out to lunch and dessert, your choice."

"Can we go to the pizza place I love inside of Central Park?"

"Why not? Looks like we've got ourselves a deal. Go get the book on your nightstand so you can finish reading it. It looks like you're almost done."

"I've only got fifty pages left in _Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief_. I'm at the part when Percy, Grover and Annabeth are all going into the Underworld to see Hades…" Zoe explained as she was roaming through the house getting all of the stuff she wanted to take to the lab. Stella couldn't help but laugh at how deeply engrossed Zoe was with the storyline.

"Alright my little Greek Princess, let's head to the car," Stella smiled and put her arm around Zoe's shoulders as they walked out to the car.

"Zoe, I'm going to have to head down to autopsy to see Uncle Sid for a bit. Do you think you're gonna be ok up here while I'm gone?"

"Yeah," Zoe responded without taking her eyes off of her book.

"And you know that Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Danny's office is right down the hall?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, when I get back we can head out to lunch."

"Bye, Mom," Zoe laughed. As Stella walked out of the office, Zoe started to contemplate what she could with the valuable time by herself in the lab. She walked over to her mom's desk and pulled out the dollar she had left her to go get a drink from the break room. She walked down the hall into the break room to the vending machine, inserted her dollar, and in return got her glorious Dr. Pepper.

"Way to not come say hi to us earlier," a familiar female voice said as Zoe took a sip of her drink.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was just planning on ignoring you two all day," Zoe laughed.

"What a sweet thing for our niece to say. Now that we found you, can we at least get a hug?" Danny asked.

"Hmmm…Uncle Danny and Aunt Lindsay, or Dr. Pepper? It's a tough call, but I guess cause you walked all the way over here…"

"Come here, wiseass," Danny said as he enveloped Zoe in a big hug.

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you off today?" Lindsay asked as her niece walked over to her for a proper hello.

"Dad's in court, and Jenny is on her honeymoon, so she couldn't hang out with me. The only other place for me to come was here with Mom cause she won't let me stay by myself."

"So what have you been doing this whole time that you've been here?"

"I've read, and read, and oh yeah! Read."

"Sounds exciting," Danny smirked. "What ave you been readin?"

"You'll never guess."

"And why's that? Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Nope, I'm gonna make you work for the answer. Have you heard of a game called snaps?"

Lindsay burst out laughing, causing Danny to turn and swat her on the arm. "What's so funny Montana?"

"I just don't think you've heard of snaps before."

"And you have?"

"Why yes, of course I have. Watch, and try to keep up. Go ahead, Zoe, start it off."

Zoe had a huge grin, thinking all of a sudden how fun this could get. "Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the games is snaps. Pretty weather today, huh? *snap snap* Ready to get started? Can you see me? You're paying attention right? Just in case---"

"_Percy Jackson_!" Lindsay yelled, high fiving Zoe.

"How the hell did you get that?" Danny asked with a confused look on his face.

"Can't tell you, it ruins the fun. Try and find the pattern," Lindsay explained. "Alright, my turn. Let me think…snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is snaps. Monday is today, right? *snap snap* so can you see me? sounds like fun right? *snap snap* ready to guess?"

"Messer!" one of the lab rats that had been listening in on the game yelled.

"Way to go! You have time to play?" Lindsay asked.

"I think I can spare a second…alright, snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is snaps. Can you see my hands? Still looking? *snap snap snap*"

"CSI!" Zoe exclaimed, just as Don and Jess walked in.

"What are you guys getting all excited about?" Don asked.

"I think it has a little to do about our niece being here today…how are you Zoe?" Jess asked as she snaked around to give her a big hug.

"Great! We're playing snaps…wanna join?"

"Hells yes! I love this game!"

Don walked over to Danny's side and asked what they were all doing.

"Some game by the name of snaps. They won't tell you how to play, apparently that would take the fun out of it," Danny explained with air quotes.

"Is it a woman thing?"

"Basically…"

"Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is snaps," Jess started. "Following my lead? Look at my hands, k? *snap* can you watch me? Kronk is his name, right?"

"Flack! That was too easy Jess," Adam guessed.

"What the hell, Adam? How do you know how to play this game?"

"I've seen a few movies…" Adam quietly answered.

Between the large number of people that started to gather in the break room, a fast and furious game of snaps was being played.

* * *

Stella got off of the elevator and headed to see if Adam could run some analysis on the vic's stomach content while she was at lunch with Zoe.

"Adam?" she called into his work area but sadly received no answer. She tried Danny and Lindsay's office, and they were nowhere to be found either.

"Where the hell is my team?" she whispered to herself.

"OH! Nice one!" Stella heard from the break room. The closer she approached the room, the more of her team she could recognize. They were all congregated in a circle listening intently to one person. That person happened to be her own daughter, Zoe.

"Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is snaps. Til when can we play this game? *snap* you watching? Listening to my snaps? *snap snap snap snap* ready to guess? Lenny, what time is it? *snap* -"

"Taylor Lautner!" a lab tech yelled.

"Nice!" Zoe cheered as she high fived the lab tech. "Zoe Mackenzie Taylor, what are you doing?" she heard her mother ask in a stern voice.

"Playing snaps with the team…we're bonding!" she quickly explained with a smile on her face.

"Alright, everyone back to work…Adam, I left you the vic's stomach contents on the table, Danny and Lindsay, finish up putting the fingerprints through CODIS," Stella calmly ordered.

"Go easy on her, Stell, we were all actually having fun," Lindsay whispered trying to spare Zoe quite a harsh punishment.

"Cool kid you got there," one of the lab techs complimented as they left the room.

"Care to explain?" Stella asked trying to hide a grin that was slowly creeping across her face.

"Well…I came in here to get a Dr. Pepper, Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Danny came in, asked me what book I was reading, and made them guess by playing Snaps. Then more people started walking in and joining, and it became one big party!" Zoe explained without taking a breath. "Are you mad at me?"

"Well, my team should've been working, but I'm impressed that you were able to get them into one area so quickly. I was only gone for like 30 minutes tops."

"I've got some skill!" Zoe laughed as Stella gave her a hug.

"Ready for that pizza? I'm starving."

"Heck yes!" Zoe replied as mother and daughter headed arm in arm for the elevator.

* * *

How was it? You should tell me in a REVIEW! I love to hear what everyone thinks about my stories, good or bad. Leave a comment, you know you want to…Love Love Love Always ~messermonroe125 :]


End file.
